


Let it fester and boil

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Frozen (2013), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elsa is twelve years old, she briefly considers letting it go, which her father quickly discourages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it fester and boil

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic! Caution: kinda suggests that Elsa's father is evil.

Ice snaked out from under Elsa's foot. She backed away in fear. "Remember, Elsa," her father said. "You have to control it." Elsa sighed and sat down on her bed. "Mother told me I should just let it go." She started to slip off one of her white gloves. "She's probably right."

"NO!"

Elsa's father flew to her and seated himself next to her, where he suddenly started talking very fast.

"Everyone will tell you to 'let it go' and 'move on', but don't." 

Elsa stared at her father as he continued his speech.

"Instead, let it fester and boil inside of you, take these feelings and lock them away, let them fuel your actions, let hate be your ally, and you will be capable of wonderfully horrid things."

He stood up and said the last few words as Elsa continued to gawk at him.

"Heed my words, Elsa," he said gravely. "Don't let it go."

With that last statement, he slithered out the door, leaving Elsa alone in the room. "Huh?"


End file.
